


Through the Years

by ami_ven



Series: Wish Upon a Star [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Overdid it, did we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #043 "years"

"Carter? A little help here?"

Sam smirked, but held out a hand to pull Jack to his feet. "Overdid it, did we?" she teased.

"No," he snapped, which would have sounded more convincing if he hadn't braced both hands on his back with a low moan.

She kept a hand on his elbow as he straightened, but her smirk remained firmly in place. "Really, Jack, I think eighty is a little old to be playing hockey."

"Hey," he protested. "Somebody's gotta make sure the grandkids know how to play."

"Mm-hmm," said Sam, sounding downright patronizing. "And who was complaining about his knees back when he was still a colonel, general?"

"Don't complain anymore," retorted Jack. "These knees are brand-spankin' new and the height of technology— or so my wife tells me."

She laughed. "Well, your knees might be new, but the rest of you isn't."

He pouted for a moment— a look that should not have been endearing on someone his age, but always was— then his expression turned thoughtful.

"Hey, Carter? Remember that meteor shower on P9X-247? The one where we all had to make a wish on the first shooting star?"

She did remember. It had been one of the first off-world missions Jack had gone on after his transfer to Washington, after the galaxy had calmed down and the SGC could get back to good old-fashioned exploring, when the finally-acknowledged thing between the two of them had been new and a little uncertain.

"You wished for new knees?" she asked, finding herself not particularly surprised if he had.

"No," he said, sliding both arms around her waist. "You. This. Us. I wished that when I was old and gray, I'd still have you with me, slightly less old and just as hot as the day we met."

Sam rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. "Jack..."

"But clearly, I lucked out," he continued, "because you are even hotter now, although that might just be because I'm allowed to touch you whenever I want..."

"Jack," she repeated, as one of his hands settled between her shoulder blades and the other moved considerably lower.

"There's something about a woman in uniform, Carter" he murmured. "And that fifth star is particularly—"

"Jack," she said again, and kissed him before he could keep talking.

When they broke apart, Jack was still grinning. "See, Carter? Some things are even better with age."

THE END


End file.
